The Only Exception
by aririnenggan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai pacar yang badanya gemuk. bagaimana kisah cintanya, apakah sedih atau bahagia. cekidot.bad summary. SasuxfemNaru. one shoot. abal


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspirasi : slah satu lagu paramore

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance n Drama  
**

**Pair : SasuxFemNaru**

**Warning : **AU, typo(s),ooc, alur gak jelas, judul sama isinya gak nyambung.** don't like don't read.**

Tap…..tap…tap

Terdengar langkah sepatu di koridor Konoha High School yang mulai sepi karena hampir semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing setengah jam yang lalu dan tersisa sepasang kekasih yang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju gerbang sekolah.

"_Teme_ habis ini kau kemana? Pulang? Ke toko buku? Atau makan? Gimana kalu makan dulu? Ramen misalnya" Tanya gadis gendut dengan rambut blonde panjang yang diikat dua pada pemuda berambut raven dengan style rambut melawan gravitasi yang berada disampingnya. Dan pernyataan terakhir membuat pemuda satu ini menghentikan langkahnya sehingga mau tak mau membuat gadis blonde juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis gemuk yang kita kenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto pada kekasih yang sekarang berada di depannya. Dan Naruto harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan sang pemuda raven aka Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Sasuke yang tampan dan cool bisa menyukai Naruto gadis gemuk yang berisik, ya mungkin kalian bisa mengunakan pepatah 'kalau cinta itu buta' dan itulah yang dialami sasuke.

"Apa kau serius _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Naruto. "Apa kau sadar _Dobe_ klu berat badanmu bertambah dank au masih menyantap makanan berlemak yang tak sehat itu?" sindir Sasuke sarkastik.

Mata shapire Naruto menatap mata onix sasuke " Ayolah _Teme _aku lapar, sekali ini saja" pinta naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Hentikan tatapan itu _Dobe,_ ingat kalau itu tak berpengaruh padaku?"

"Ayolah" rajuk Naruto sambil menggamit lengan sasuke manja.

"Tidak bisa" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada rapat mengenai pertandingan sepak bola yang akan diselengarakan sebentar lagi"

"Oh,,,, Ok" tanggap Naruto cuek dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil begitu _Dobe"._

"_Teme_ kau terlalu mementingkan klub sepak bola itu daripada aku" jawab Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hey siapa yang bilang begitu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu _Dobe_" jawab Sasuke sambil memegang pipi chubby milik Naruto.

"Tapi aku takut"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan _Dobe"_

"Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku _Teme_ hikss… hikss" isak Naruto "Kau tau kau itu terlalu tampan dan keren banyak gadis cantik di KHS atau di luar sana yang mau menjadi pacarmu dan lebih baik daripada seorang gadis gemuk, berisik, dan pembuat onar sepertiku. Kau tak pernah tau _Teme_ dan tak akan pernah tau itu" bentak Naruto dengan air mata yang berurai dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang nampak terkejut atas pernyataan _Dobe-nya_ itu.

Sasuke yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari mengejar Naruto yang hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah dan segera memeluk Naruto setelah ia menggamit tangan Naruto. Narutopun hanya bisa menangis di dada bidang sasuke dan membasahi seragamnya.

"Dengar Naruto, aku sangat menyukai, tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu karena kau satu-satunya gadis di KHS yang tidak memandang marga uchiha yang ada padaku."

"Kalau kau sungguh mencintaiku, kau harus keluar dari klub sepak bola itu."

"Apa kau gila? Sepak bola adalah hobiku _Dobe_ seharusnya kau mendukungku " jawab Sasuke terkejut atas permintaan Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya _Dobe_?"

"Itu pilihanmu _Teme_ sepak bola atau aku?" Naruto langsung beranjak meninggalkan sasuke berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah.

**Keesokan harinya…**

**Krriiiiiiiiinngggggg**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Sedangkan, di koridor nampak gadis gemuk berambut pirang sedang memilih buku dalam lokernya untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan?" Tanya pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dan mimiliki name tag Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ehhhh…. Kau kiba bikin kaget aja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Naruto

"Yakin? Tapi tadi kulihat kau sedikit menghindari Sasuke" goda Kiba

"Bukan urusanmu. Jadi, jangan mencampuri urusanku" jawab Naruto ketus

"Eeeiittss tenang jangan marah gitu, bagaimana kalau aku traktir ramen" tawar Kiba.

"Nggak berminat."

Brraaaakkkkkkk

Naruto menutup lokernya dengan keras dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba. "Memang ada masalah itu anak" gumam Kiba dan pergi menuju kantin.

**Krrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggg g**

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi dan sang pangeran ice prince aka Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kelas matematika dan membuka lokernya memilih buku sejarah untuk kelas selanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna softpink dan memiliki mata berwarna jade menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_" sapa Sakura Haruno gadis tercantik di KHS.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar

"Kau tau aku aku sekarang ketua cherrleader"

"Tak ada hubunganya denganku"

"Aku rasa ada, kau tau aku ketua cherrleader dan kau kapten tim sepakbola. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi pasangan serasi dan fenomenal tahun ini"

"Dengar Sakura, hanya ada satu gadis yang aku cintai di sekolah ini dan kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya, jadi jangan dekati aku lagi."

Brraaaakkkkk

Sasuke menutup lokernya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

# # # # # # # # # #

**Naruto POV**

"Haaaahhhhh laparnya kuharap di kantin masih ada ramen. Ini gara-gara Kiba yang menghancurkan moodku tadi" gumamku. "Pelajaran biologi tadi juga terlalu menguras otak dan membuatku sangat lapar" lanjutku sambil keluar kelas. Belum beberapa langkah dari kelas aku mendengar suara loker ditutup dengan keras.

Braaaaakkkkk

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura Haruno, gadis tercantik dan terpopuler di KHS sesaat pandangan kami bertemu. 'Betapa serasinya mereka dan mungkin aku harus mundur. Tapi kenapa Sakura berjalan ke arahku, apa dia mau memberitahu kalau Sasuke menjadi pacarnya' batinku sesak memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau berhasil" ucap Sakura pada Naruto

"Haahhh?" Tanya Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Selamat kau berhasil Naru, Sasuke tidak akan pernah berpaling dia mencintai seseorang dan itu adalah kau. Sekali lagi selamat" ucap Sakura meninggalkan Naruto.

'Apa? Yang benar saja?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ini tidak mungkin aku harus segera menemui Sasuke. Kuambil handphoneku dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Sasuke.

**To : My Lovely Teme**

**Temui aku di auditorium pulang sekolah.**

Tak butuh beberapa lama untuk menunggu balasan dari Sasuke

**From : My Lovely Teme**

**Hn'**

Aku tersenyum kecil saat membaca balasan dari Sasuke dan hal ini membuatku tak lapar lagi.

**Normal POV**

**Kriiinnnggg krrriiinnggggg**

Bel pertanda bahwa pelajaran hari ini berakhir telah berbunyi dan Naruto langsung membereskan buku- bukuku dan pergi ke auditorium segera. Tapi saat Naruto sampai disana Sasuke belum datang dan Naruto pikir dia akan terlambat. Lima belas menit menunggu akhirnya Sasuke datang dengan raut muka yang sulit digambarkan.

"Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan _Dobe_ kalau aku. . . . ." ucapan Sasuke terputus saat jari telunjuk Naruto menempel pada bibir Sasuke pertanda untuk diam.

"Sssssttt. . . . . disini aku yang akan bicara. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas permintaan egoisku kemarin. Aku tak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu maafkan aku Suke' aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu sehingga aku meminta permintaan yang tidak masuk akal" jelas Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya aku tau itu _Dobe_ dan maafkan aku yang kurang mengerti perasaanmu kalau kau takut kehilngan pacarmu yang tampan ini" jawab Sasuke narsis.

"Huuuhh, tau tadi aku tidak mau minta maaf dasar _Teme_" sahut Naruto sambil mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"ahh, _ittai_ Naru-_chan_" kata sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis gemuk pirang yang ceria yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Perlahan Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menarik dagu Naruto perlahan lalu Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto dan . . . .

**Cuuppp**

hanya ciuman lembut Sasuke yang bisa membuat Uzumaki Naruto bahagia.

Kkrrryyuuukkk

"kau lapar _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto disertai semburat pink di kedua pipi Naruto. " kalau gitu ayo kita makan" ajak Sasuke

"Ok, kalau begitu. Aku akan pesan lima mangkuk miso ramen karena tadi aku belum makan dari istirahat pertama" ucap Naruto dengan ceria dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kecil Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Naruto menjumpai Sasuke yang dikerubungi para gadis cantik dan Naruto hanya memberi senyumnya dan berlalu melewati Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sasuke berusaha keluar dari sekumpulan gadis yang mengerubunginya, setelah bisa keluar dari kumpulan gadis tersebut iya segera menyusul Naruto dan menggandengnya. Naruto tau siapa yang telah menggandengnya hanya tersenyum dan memberi ciuman dipipi Sasuke.

"Morning kiss" ucap Naruto

"Kau tidak cemburu Naru melihatku seperti tadi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Selama kau bisa menepati janjimu aku akan membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan seperti itu, tapi apabila kau menyeleweng sedikit saja tidak akan ku ampuni kau Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke lalu mendorong Naruto ke dinding dan menarik dagu Naruto.

**Cuupp**

Ciuman yang lembut dari sang Uchiha sangat lembut, tidak memaksa, dan tidak mendominasi. Dan mulai saat ini mereka berdua saling menjaga,menyayangi, dan saling memeperhatikan. Bagaimana dengan kumpulan gadis-gadis ababil tadi, ya betul mereka semua kecewa karena Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto daripada mereka

**The End**

**a/n : ya inilah fict abal dari author amatiran seperti ari semoga minna-san suka. Oya tambahan ini asli buatan sendiri lho kalau ada kesamaan ide mohon di maklumi. untuk fict ari yang belum selesai di tunggu yah karena masih dalam proses dan juga ari lagi sibuk ujian akhir semesterjadi agak lama updatenya. skali lagi maaf :(  
**

**akhir kata REVIEW please? kritik dan saran selaluditerima untuk pembelajaran ari  
**


End file.
